1. Priority Claim
This application claims the benefit of priority from European Patent Application No. 11003744.7 titled “Optical Disc Drive with USB Interface,” filed May 6, 2011, which is incorporated by reference.
2. Technical Field
The present description generally relates to a disc drive for an optical disc. More specifically, the present description relates to an optical disc drive operable for automotive use.
3. Related Art
Optical storage media, such as optical discs, may be used in various fields. Optical discs may, for example, be used with automotive systems, consumer electronics (“CE”), and computer technology. For example, in an automotive system, audio, video, or audio/video (“AV”) data may be transferred between an optical disc and vehicular equipment, such as a navigation system, for reproduction or storage.